Eagle Feathers
by Tyde07
Summary: Poland's therapist tells him to write about his life. Lithuania posts it on the internet.
1. Chapter 1

I am Poland. That's what I am, but not who. My name is Feliks, and it has been for a little over a thousand years. My therapist told me that maybe writing some of the things that have happened to me would help me cope. Of course, I'm not planning to publish it or even let anyone, except maybe Liet, read it. I don't know how to tell a story except from the starts, so let's go back to the beginning.

When I was young, my father told me a story. Well, I guess he might not have been my father, but he raised me, so I'd like to think he was. Anyways, he told me the story of how he found me.

One day, while leading a group of people to settle along with his siblings, Rus and Czech, my father, Lech, decided that underneath a large, majestic oak would be a good place to set up camp. That evening, while he was out hunting, he came across a large white eagle protecting its nest. As he approached, the eagle spread its wings against the sky, which turned red from the setting sun. Lech took this as an omen to settle there, and founded the city of Gniezno. The image of a white eagle on a red field continues to represent both that city and Poland as a whole.

A few months later, he began seeing a small child on the edges of town who didn't belong to any of the families there. That was me. He knew I wasn't exactly human, but neither was he. One day, when it was raining, he found me taking shelter near his house. With a little convincing, he managed to guide me into his house to warm up next to the fire. He gave me food. I remember it was the most delicious thing I'd ever had, because before that I didn't know how to cook meat.

We spent many years together. He taught me how to hunt and survive. He taught me to sing, and he taught me to sew. Most of all, he told me never trust anyone who hadn't proved they deserved it. I guess that's why I ended up so shy.

One day, I woke up to find the bed empty. He was gone, and I never saw him again. I guess that was around 950 or something because it wasn't much after that I met Mieszko. He convinced me to convert, and on April 14, 966, I was baptized. I chose the name Feliks. My surname wasn't chosen until later.

Anyways, with my new-found Christianity came a need to be educated in Latin and on how to read. I'd already known small amounts of Latin from my, or I guess Lech's, relations with Rome, but not enough to understand what was said at mass each week. Mieszko spent a lot of time helping me learn. When he died, I wrote a letter to be placed at his grave so he could take it to heaven with him. It was silly, but that was the first death I had experienced and I didn't know how those things worked yet.

Anyways, I had a few more kings, I learned stuff…. I could tell you who they were, and how long they each ruled and stuff, but this is supposed to be about me, not Poland. I'm not writing a history book. For a while I was real sick and weakly, and my neighbors took advantage. Even Liet. Thinking back on it, he might have had a little crush on me. At the time, I was a little scared of him, but I didn't know many people, so he was my playmate, too.

_Poster's note: Hello, this is Lithuania. Feliks told me not to do this, but I thought it would be a good idea to post this where others could read it. He might kill me for it when he finds out, but hopefully he'll see why I did it. I'll try and post new excerpts often, but I don't think he's writing very fast, so I can't promise they'll be very often. He has the file titled as Eagle Feathers, so that's what I'm putting here. Until next time._


	2. Chapter 2

Anyways. My king got the idea into his head that if we had the Teutonic Knights come in and Christianize Prussia, maybe he's stop smacking me around so much. I guess instead he sorta replaced him. (don't ask me who the Prussia before him was. I don't remember.) For a while it worked out, but soon I was in my first war, against him. I told him I liked his new scars, so he gave me some new ones too. Needless to say, he kicked my ass.

The next part is one of the few times in my life that I considered myself lucky. All around me, I saw the Black Death, but somehow, maybe by the grace of God, I was hardly affected.

…Oh, sorry. I'm telling this a little out of order. It's hard to put a thousand years of memory into chronological order. When I first met Hungary, I thought she was a boy. Despite her initially intimidating looks, we quickly became close. Our closeness led to strong diplomatic ties, and eventually we were sharing bosses. Today, both of our people still have sayings about our friendship.

My first female boss was Jadwiga, who was Hungarian. Back then, we didn't have a word for queen, so we called her king instead. It was only a little while before she was married to the Lithuanian Duke named Jagiello. Suddenly, I was spending way more time with Liet and I didn't know what to do.

I was there when he was baptized. He chose the name Toris, which I thought was stupid, but it's not like I ever called him it, so whatever. When we were at mass, he struggled with the Latin, but he had similar problems with Polish, so I couldn't help. (Of course, I never bothered trying to learn his language. Why would I? Ha. If I really needed to talk, we always had our Language. )

Before I knew it, we were teenagers, fifteen or sixteen physically if I had to guess. We'd aged quickly because our new alliance made us strong. Prussia decided we still couldn't be as strong as he was, so he attacked. We quickly realized that none of us were ready for an all-out war, so we made a deal with him for a truce. Nine months later, at the Battle of Grundwald, we kicked his ass. I remember, Prussia thought he had me, held his sword to strike. And then Liet was there, knife to Prussia's throat, telling him to never let his guard down on the battle field. He was my knight in shining armor.

That night was the first time Liet and I kissed. Well, the first time we'd really kissed. We were just talking and then I was just drowning in the taste of his lips. I was the one who pulled away.

_Hello, Lithuania again. Since he's not writing this to be read by others, I suppose I should explain what he means by our Language. If two Nations, that is, two people like us, don't have a common language, the Language exists so we can communicate. However, it's nearly impossible to translate things into the Language, so while I was learning Latin and Polish, I was taught in Lithuanian. Does that make sense? Ah. He also talks about how we age. We obviously age differently than humans, but as far as I can figure, it's faster while we're strong and slower while we're weak, up until the point where we hit our prime physical age. I think we only age when we're weak, after that. I have a few things to say about the kiss Feliks just described, but I think I'll save it for my own autobiography._


End file.
